One problem in Vegas
by Little Laurine
Summary: El tenia el corazon roto, ella solo buscaba diversion. Un desliz de tragos y acabaron con un serio problema en las vegas
1. Sipnosis

Se acurruco más a su ''almohada'' que parecía haberse puesto mas cómoda que cualquier día.

Dio un grato suspiro, y enrosco su brazo alrededor del torso de las sabanas, pasando su mano por la deliciosa tableta que tenían en el estomago y aspirando el olor masculino que desprendían.

Ahh, si la viera en estos momentos su madr… ¿Esperen? ¿Tableta? ¿Torso?

Ella bajo lentamente la sabana que la cubría y miro toda la habitación, luego de unos minutos llego a la conclusión de que no era de ella, pero, ¿si no era de ella, entonces de quien era? Obviamente no estaba en su casa, ni mucho menos en la de su amiga Gianna.

Hubiera seguido sumiéndose en sus preguntas cuando el corazón se le paro al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola, no al contrario, a su lado se encontraba la reencarnación de morfeo, quien se despertó al escucha el chillido que ella pego.

La pobre chica estaba en shock, otro chillido se escapo de sus labios cuando se dio cuanto que su dedo anular estaba vestido con un lindo anillo de oro, pero no cualquier anillo. Un anillo de matrimonio.

¿En qué lio se había metido ahora?


	2. Primer Noencuentro

Un Grito femenino fue lo que le dio los buenos días al Joven Edward Cullen, quien se encontraba relajado en el mundo de los sueños. Ignoro el grito y se acurruco mas en las sabanas, hasta que unas delicadas manos tocaron su espalda y luego el piso tomo el lugar de su cama.

Se levanto del piso bruscamente y enfoco con la mirada al demonio que se había atrevido a tirarlo al suelo. Mal hecho.

Sus ojos verdes hicieron contacto con unas hermosas orbes color chocolate que lo miraban asustado desde la cama, miro a la dueña de esos dos bombones de chocolate y se encontró al ángel más hermoso que haya existido jamás.

Una pequeña chica que no pasaría los 18 años, con piel color crema y labios rellenos color carmín. Su pequeño cuerpo estaba cubierto solamente por una sábana blanca de seda pero aun asi, se podían apreciar las hermosas curvas que poseía. Una sonrisa ladina se dibujo en su rostro pero rápidamente esta desapareció dando paso a la duda y el desconcierto ¿Cómo había llegado esta chica aquí?

La joven Swan por su parte, aun no salía del shock mental en el que se encontraba, miraba con los ojos como platos al hombre que se encontraba frente a ella ¿Cómo había llegado ese intento de dios griego a esa habitación? O peor aun ¿Qué hacia ella con ese intento de dios griego en ESA habitación? Esta última pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría encima.

Con cada parte de su cuerpo temblando bajo su mirada a su cuerpo, que efectivamente, se encontraba como dios lo trajo al mundo. Otro grito amenazo con salir de sus labios cuando unas grandes manos le taparon la boca.

-No grites, hagas lo que hagas, por favor no grites - Le pidió una voz aterciopelada que la dejo en el limbo por unos segundos hasta que se percato de la situación.

Ese tipo quería violarla. Pero claro. Ella estaba ahí, indefensa, desprotegida, en estado de shock, y venia ese abusador a taparle la boca para que no gritara, ¡Pero claro que iba a gritar! Y no solo gritar, propinarle una patada en sus partes para que no se aprovechara de ninguna chica.

El Joven Edward tuvo que taparle la boca a la chica para que no lo atormentara con otro de sus chillidos, la chica lo miro aterrada y esto hizo que él se perdiera una vez más en sus ojos chocolates, hasta que un fuerte dolor en su entrepierna y un mordisco en su mano lo trajeron a la realidad, ¡y qué forma de traerlo!

La jovencita Swan aprovecho esto para buscar su ropa, que por cierto, no daba señales de aparecida, con el dolor de su alma y todo el asco del mundo, protegió su cuerpo vistiéndose con la camisa del violador y un short que encontró tirado en una esquina de la habitación.

Con el abusador tirado en el piso retorciéndose de dolor, corrió hasta la puerta, la cual se abrió al mismo tiempo en que ella dirigía su mano a la manilla.

Una señora de unos 50 años entro a la habitación con una charola en las manos y mirando con cariño a los dos desconocidos que se encontraban en la habitación.

¿Y esta quién es? Se pregunto Isabella, quien se encamino hasta quedar al lado de la mujer cuando el tipo se levanto del piso con un gesto de sufrimiento en el rostro. Al mirar a la jovencita la fulmino con la mirada haciendo que esta agachara la cabeza.

- ¡Buenos Días! –Saludo la señora con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- ¿Cómo durmieron los tortolos?

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a responderle a la vieja con vestimenta de la abuela de Piolín y Silvestre. La mujer se percato del silencio de los dos y decidió que era tiempo de dejarles intimidad.

-Bueno, les traje el desayuno –Hablo la mujer caminando hasta la puerta – Espero que les guste chicos, si desean algo bajen a recepción y haya los ayudaremos ¡Feliz luna de miel! –Se despido cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Isabella se encontraba en shock, al igual que Edward ¿Acaso esa mujer había dicho luna de miel? Se supone que solo la luna de miel la tienen los espos…

Los dos se miraron a la cara y luego al anillo en sus dedos que parecía que les guiñaba el ojo y decía "Mírame, mírame"

Las lágrimas se agolpaban en los ojos de Isabella y bajaban sin control por sus mejillas ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido? Era obvio. Había despertado desnuda, con un anillo de matrimonio en su mano y con su violador, ahora esposo, al lado. Como no lo supo antes.

La verdad les cayó encima de una manera tan brusca que no había formada de dudar.

Se habían casado en las vegas.

Edward se acerco a la chica y la cubrió con una manta para luego alzarla y ponerla en la cama, los sollozos hacían que su pequeño cuerpo se estremeciera de una manera violenta. ¿Qué iba a decir su madre? ¿Qué iba a decir su familia de ella? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Sin pensarlo bien se lanzo a los brazos de su "Esposo" y escondió su rostro en su cuello, Edward la envolvió en sus brazos y la abrazo, intentando calmarla.

-Shh, Shh, Ya, ya – Intentaba fallidamente el joven Cullen calmar a la niña en sus brazos.

Ella separo de él y lo miro a los ojos extendiendo su mano hasta el – Isabella, Isabella Swan pero me puedes decir Bella.

El se rio y estrecho su mano –Edward, Edward Cullen.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

- Claro

- ¿Cómo nos casamos?

¿Cómo se casaron? Eso era lo que se preguntaba el ¿Cómo demonios había terminado casado con un niña de 18 años?

- No lo se

-¿Recuerdas algo que haya pasado ayer? Como nos conocimos por ejemplo – La joven Isabella lo miraba con los ojos rojos y un pequeño puchero en sus labios.

Nada, no recordaba nada, solamente que estaba desconsolado, chillando como niña con dolor de vientre por Tania, de resto, nada.

-Creo que recuerdo algo –Hablo tímida Bella – Pero primero quiero conocerte, platícame de ti.

- Te digo, pero con la condición de que luego tu me hables también de ti, y no llores mas ¿hecho? –Propuso Edward con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Isabella sonrió feliz –Hecho.

El suspiro y se recostó en el respaldo de la cama, dispuesto a contarle todo al angel.


	3. Nota de Autora Leanla

Hola Chicas! Lamento no haber subido mas Capitulos, pero es que con todos esto de la navidad no me ha dado tiempo escribir nada, nisiquiera en mi libro. Mi mente esta en un estado de nada de imaginación e inspiración y eso es raro.

Necesito ideas chicas, me entristece que solo tengo 2 reviews, me hace pensar que no les gusta mi historia :( Escriban algo, lo que sea no importa.

Bueno recobrando la compostura, les escribo para disculparme mil veces por no poner el capitulo 3. Yo se lo que se siente ver que una historia no ha publicado y la angustia que te recorre por no saber que es lo que pasa, creanme, lo he vivido en carne propia.

Muchas cosas me han pasado, una de ellas es que murio alguien a la que consideraba mi segunda madre hace unos dias atras y ando mal por eso.

Me tengo que retirar de Fanfcition para poder terminar mi libro y buscar una editorial que se interese o una libreria, eso no significaba que voy a abandonar la historia, para nada, al contrario, voy y quiero terminarla rapido por lo que va a hacer un minific. Los capitulo van a hacer algo cortos como han podido ver ya que no se me da escribir cosas largas y me fastidio, solamente cuando la inspiración y adrenalida corren por mis venas a magnifica velocidad.

Voy a seguir subiendo como la segunda semana de Enero. Subire varios capitulos en un sola semana, no tengo tiempo para dejarlas con la intriga xD

En Fin, para eso le escribia, estoy ahora mismo escribieno un One-Shot de navidad para que no me maten, lo subire tan pronto lo termine =D

Bueno Chicas Con esto me despido, Feliz navidad y no lo olviden MAS REVIEWS!

_ Feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo 2012_


	4. Cosas

**¡Hola Chicas! Como veran ¡Volviii! Me habian castigado por eso no pude subir nada, ¡Pero ahora siii! **

**Gracias** **a** _Amie Blair , serenasexilady, CaMuChI_ **y hasta ahora mi lectora favorita ¡MaRiie McHale**! Gracias por el mensaje privado, me hiciste sonrojar con lo que me escribiste xD Fue raro, tienes la edad de mi hermana. Estoy segura que tus historias son mejores que las mias. ¡Graciias!

**Ahora si aqui les va el capitulo:**

¿Quien era esta chica? ¿Como la conocio? Se preguntaba una y otra vez Edward mientras miraba a la niña al frente de el.

Era hermosa, de eso no habia duda. Nada comparado con la belleza que el estaba dispuesto a contemplar, asi como con Tan... Sacudio la cabeza borrando ese pensamiento. No estaba de animos para llorar de nuevo.

- ¿Entonces? - Inquirio Pulguita, asi la habia apodado.

- ¿Entonces que?

- ¿No vas a contarme nada? - Pregunto de nuevo con los ojos muy abiertos, cosa que lo hizo reir - ¡Hey! - Refunfuño.

El se acomodo mas y tomo un poco del agua que estaba arriba de la mesa, luego la miro y suspiro.

- No, aun no.

- ¿¡Que! Estas bromeando cierto.

- No, no lo hago, aun no voy a contarte nada, eres una desconocida - Isabella quedo con la boca abierta de par en par - Voy a bañarma, con permiso - Se levanto y antes de entrar al baño pudo escuchar perfectamente el susurro de ella.

- Idiota.

Se rio y entro a la ducha. Se dejo caer en la tina y recosto su cabeza en la fria ceramica. ¿Qué diablos habia hecho?

Bella, por su parte, nada mas salir el joven Cullen de la habitación, busco su ropa y la encontro arriba del armario ¿Como habia llegado allí? No queria saberlo, se enfundo su ropa lo mas rapido posible y abrio la puerta de espaldas a ella. No iba a rendirles cuentas a un desconocido, mucho menos a un violador.

Violador. SU violador. SU sexy violador. Sacudio su cabeza fuertemente provocando que se mareara.

Volteo a ver la habitación y encontro el pantalon de Edward en un esquina del cuarto doblado perfectamente arriba de una silla. Esperen ¿Porque su ropa estaba vuelta una mierda y la de el parecia doblada por una hada madrina? Nuevamente, era mejor la ignorancia con algunas cosas.

Se acerco sigilosamente y saco su billetera del bolsillo trasero del pantalon. Tomo la identificación y leyo de ella todos los datos.

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_

28 _años_

_Londres_- _Ing__laterra._

_Num_. _018.952.436_

¡Necesitaba mas! ¡Eso no le serviria de nada! Busco mas y encontro unas fotos, las tomo y con la misma que las tomo se le cayeron al piso.

No podia ser.

Era ella.

En "SU boda"

Con Edward y un cura, bueno mas bien un gordo disfrazado de cura fumando lo que sospechaba ser Marihuana.

Tomo rapidamente las fotos del piso y escondio en su sosten, corrio hasta la puerta y bajo las escaleras a trompicones.

La abuelita la miro sorprendida, seguramente pensaba que saldria con ese derramanda miel.

Salio del edificio, que termino siendo un majestuoso hotel que en su parte delantera tenia las iniciales _E.C _en color dorado y letra Monfort. Volteo a su alrededor y camino por la acera disfrutando del delicioso frio mañanero de la ciudad de Nueva York.

- ¿Que has hecho Isabella? - Se reprocho asi misma.

De pronto paro su caminata y volvio su vista hacia el frente. Al ver en donde se encontraba no pudo contener la risa. Se hallaba en McDonald's. Se habia ido tan deprisa que olvido por completo comer algo, ahora su subconciente la habia traido hasta aqui.

Toco los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón y se alegro de encontrar su billetera en uno de ellos. Entro al lugar, ordeno y se sento a esperar en un mesa alejada de las demas personas, y se dispuso a sacar su movil, pero al buscarlo no lo encontro.

¡Demonios! Lo habia dejado en la habitación con el violador.

Frustradamente, poso su mano en su mejilla sosteniendo su cabeza mientras esperaba su pedido, que al poco rato llego.

Llevaba ya la mitad de la hambuerguesa, cuando una mujer de avanzado embarazo entro por la puerta y se dirigio a la caja. No pudo evitar imaginarse a ella misma con una panza de ese tamaño. ¡Ja! Seria raro ya que ella nunca habia... Excepto con el violador, pero eso no contaba porq... Oh,oh.

Ella SI habia hecho eso y por lo que vio en la habitación, fue sin usar nada. Asi que lo mas probable era que los bichos del violador estuvieran...Entonces ella podria... ¡Mierda!

Dejo el dinero en la mesa y salio disparada hasta la farmacia mas cercana.

- ¡Hola! - Saludo al farmaceuta - ¿Tiene pastillas de emergencia?

El chico la miro de arriba a abajo, detallandola de una forma muy poco profesional.

-No, la ultima se la ha llevado esa chica - Señalo a una pelirroja no un poco mas mayor que ella - ¿Necesitaba algo mas?

- No gracias - Respondio Bella saliendo de la tienda con los ojos picosos.

No queria un bebe, no aun. Tenia que encontrar un farmacia lo antes posible.

...

El joven Edward se encontraba secando su hermoso cuerpo cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse fuertemente.

Envolvio la toalla alrededor de su cintura y salio corriendo a la habitación.

- ¡Chica!... ¡Bella! -Llamaba Edward a la joven Isabella. Luego de 10 minutos de llamar se d¡o cuenta que ella se habia ido. ¡Ah no! Ella no se iba a ir tan rapido.

Se puso su ropa y luego de peinar su cabello, salio en busca de su pulguita.

Camino rapidamente, sabia muy bien en donde podria estar, el no podia permitir semejante atrosidad.

Volteo hacia el frente y a lo lejos se podia observar un castaña saliendo de una farmacia con una caja de pastillas en la mano. Empezo a correr hacia su dirección, no podia permitirlo.

...

¡Al fin! La felicidad de Bella no se podia encontrar en su nivel mayor ahora. Al fin, luego de tanto caminar, pudo encontrar un farmaia en donde estuvieran las dichosas pastillas, compro un botella de agua y se dispuso a caminar hasta un paruqe cercano en donde poder tomarsela.

Encontro una banca y tomo mucha agua antes de tomarla, segun las indicaciones habia que hacer mucho reposo luego de tomarla asi que esperaria un rato y se iria a un hotel. Ni loca volveria a ese sitio.

Disfruto un rato de la brisa y luego abrio la cajita con delicadeza y saco una pastillita blanca en forma de corazón.

Estaba a punto de llevarsela a la boca, cuando gritaron en su dirección.

- ¡DETENTE ISABELLA! ¡DETENTE AHORA MISMO! - Gritaron.

Bella volteo en aquella dirección y se encontro a un pelirrojo corriendo en su dirección, no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para saber a lo que venia.

Iba a secuestrarla.

El era un violador secuestrador.

Tomo sus pastillas y la botella con agua fuertemente y ¡Partida! Bella corrio tratando de alejarse de Edward quien venia pisandole los talones.

- ¡Detente Bella!

- ¡Dejame en paz! - Le respondio.

Las personas no les prestaban atención ya que parecian una pareja de enamorados persiguiendose.

Bella como pudo saco otram pastilla y abrio con dificultad la botella de agua para poder tragarsela de una vez por todas.

- ¡Que ni se te ocurra! -Le grito Edward.

- ¡Muerete!

Bella volteo hacia atras y esto basto para que tropezara y cayera, derramando asi el agua y dejando la cajita muy lejos de ella. En ese momento Edward aprovecho para tomarla y tirarla a un bote de basura cerca de el. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se volteo dispuesto a llevarsela, pero el corazón se le enconjio cuando la vio. Era un egoista.

Isabella se encontraba llorando con los brazos abrazando sus piernas. Ella no queria esto. Solo quizo escapar de la realidad un rato y divertirse, no termianr casada con un maniatico ni presuntamente embarazada. Queria volver a casa.

Un llanto amargo salio de su boca, haciendo que Edward se sintiera peor de lo que ya se sentia.

Se arrodillo a su lado y la miro.

- ¿Estas bien? - Pregunto poniendo una mano en su hombro.

- ¡Dejame en paz! - Le grito Isabella para volver a llorar.

- Lo siento - Se disculpo Edward - No debi haber hecho eso, pero no podia dejar que te tomaras esa pastilla.

- ¿¡Porque! ¿¡Porque segun tu no debia hacerlo! ¡Ni siquiera me conoces!

Edward bajo la cabeza. No iba a decirle su razón. Puso su mano en la espalda de ella y le hablo suavemente - Vamonos.

Bella alzo su cabeza y lo miro con los ojos hinchado - Primero muerta.

- Bien. como quieras. Si prefieres quedarte aqui llorando como una estupida mientras todas las personas te ven es tu problema, yo me largo - Inquirio Edward levantandose.

Isabella levanto su cabeza y vio como el se alejaba, volvio esconderse entre sus piernas y sigui sollozando.

Edward se paro en seco y volteo a ver a la chica ¡La muy condenada no se habia levantado! Suspiro y se acerco a ella. Era solo una niña.

El la levanto por los brazos y su acto mas racional la abrazo y apreto contra su pecho arullandola como un bebe.

- Sh, sh, sh, sh - Beso su cabeza.

Ella hubiera podido alejarlo de un empujon o salir corriendo, pero no lo hizo, al contrario, se apreto mas contra el y escondio su cara en su pecho llenando su camisa de lagrimas. Necesitaba sentirse amada.

Edward la cargo al estilo novia y se monto en un taxi con bella aun aferrada a el. Empezo a acariciar su cabello y su espalda intentando calmarla en vano. Al poco tiempo se quedo dormida.

...

Ella abrio sus ojos perezosamente y se encontro en una suave cama, con una piyama de seda puesta. Se sento con dificultad y miro la habitación en penumbras.

- Despertaste - Susurro una voz a la que ella podia reconocer a la perfección.

Los recuerdos de lo sucedido no tardaron el llegar y los sollozos se hicieron presentes, pero fueron callaods por unos fuertes brazos que la envolvieron con fuerza. Ella escondio su rostro en el cuello de el aspirando su aroma varonil.

- Estuve pensando, y creo que mereces saber porque hice lo que hice - Hablo Edward.

- ¿Vas a decirmelo? - Pregunto Bells.

- Si.

- Gracias.

El la abrazo con mas fuerza y se sento en la cama con Bella en su regazo, beso su frente y la miro.

- Tuve una novia llamada Tania... - Comenzo a contar.

**Bueno hasta aqui chicas, me tengo que ir a bañar y estudiar para un examen de Biologio, una vez mas gracias por el mensaje **_**MaRiie McHale**_, **para mi es muy fabuloso eso.**

**Ya saben ¡Reviews!**


	5. Disculpas Escritora

**¡Mis muchachas! He vuelto. Luego de tiempos inmemorables de no dar señales de vida volvi... ¡Lo siento! Una y mil veces perdonenme, se que no es excusa, no tengo perdon, pero aun así, lo siento y muchisimo.**

**Mi vida no esta bien. Mi familia, amigos, todo, de pronto se ha derrumbado. Ya no es lo mismo que antes. No estoy en el mejor momento de mi vida, quizas en el peor. Hasta estoy perdiendo mi forma de escribir, y es algo que realmente me preocupa, porque me encanta hacerlo.**

**Mis padres se estan divorciando, mi hermana es insoportable, y mis amigas son unas hipocritas. Siento como si todo se me viniera encima. Mi unico escape es mi libro, pero cuando quiero escribir ¡Puf! Mi humor la caga y ¡Mierda! Me entra rabia y apago la computadora.**

**Realmente siento que soy un asco, y es horrible, pues paresco una vieja de 40 menopausica y ¡Nisiquiera tengo 13 años! He hecho una pagina, si, necesito hablar con alguien y con mis amigos no me apetece. Palabras de aliento es lo que quiero.**

**Aqui hay un pedacito de mi libro para que me digan que les parece. La pagina aparece en mi perfil.**

**De verdad chicas, sean sinceras. Diganme si hay algo que no les gusta para poder arreglarlo.**

**Es el capitulo Uno y Dos.**

The Daddy's Little Princess

Capítulo 1

Apretándola contra el pecho salió de esa casa con la moral en alto fingiendo que nada pasaba, aunque tuviera que hacer mucho esfuerzo para ver a través de la cortina de lagrimas que se levantaba en su parpados, bajando por su cuello, empapando su elegante camiseta comprada especialmente para la ocasión.

La gente la miraba extrañados cuando pasaban por su lado, ¿Qué podía hacer una muchacha tan joven caminando a esas horas de la noche sola? No lo entendían. Pero ella no tenia mente para pensar en lo que ellos decían o pensaban, el dolor la embargaba aprisionando su pecho en una reja de acero irrompible, que con un solo roce calcinaba la piel de quien la tocara, como un hierro rojo al salir del fuego.

Pero todo había sido su culpa. Confiar irremediablemente en una persona hace que la tristeza cuando te falla sea peor.

Decepcionada. Ciegamente decepcionada. Tanto que era difícil creerlo. Cuantas veces le jura un te amo, cuantas veces no se juran un felices para siempre.

Había vivido todo el tiempo en una burbuja. Un sitio donde ella era la princesa encantada. Todo color rosa con risas de personas felices escuchándose en las esquinas.

Ahora, una aguja entraba en su burbuja de felicidad y la explotaba cual globo, dejando ver lo que estaba a su alrededor. Un panorama frio y gris, donde a las personas les importa menos lo que te sucede o deja de sucederte. Donde tienes que ser fuerte desde que naces o sino no vales nada.

La realidad.

La realidad de la cual ella había sido ignorante todo el tiempo. Jamás le había importado. ¿Por qué hacerlo? Jamás tuvo la necesidad.

Era imposible de creer. Para ella así lo era. Con alguien sosteniendo tu peso arriba de ti siempre, como el techo de una casa cuando llueve. Si el techo se cae, la magnitud de su caída es tan fuerte que es difícil que alguien sobreviva entre los escombros, y si lo haces, el agua te ahogaría hasta hacer de tu respiración un triste recuerdo en la nada.

Las gotas de lluvia se empezaban a hacerse presentes arriba de su cabeza. Cierra los ojos esperando que el viento se lleve sus recuerdos, pero no se puede.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo sollozando fuertemente cuando diviso una banca en una parada de bus al otro lado de la calle. Al sentarse, se limpia las lagrimas y puede ver en donde se encuentra. Su cabeza gira mirando a todos lados tratando de encontrar algo que la haga recordar el sitio, pero nada le resultaba familiar.

Completamente empapada temblando de frio intentando saber donde se encontraba, miraba fijamente la calle viendo como los autos pasaban de vez en cuando. Las lágrimas ya no bajaban por sus mejillas, habían dejado de salir en algún momento de la noche, pero el dolor seguía presente aunque prefería ignorarlo.

No sabía a dónde ir. De ninguna manera volvería a esa casa, podría estar dolida, pero por sobre todas las cosas aún le quedaba su dignidad. Y se aferraría a ella lo más que podría.

- ¿Estás bien querida?" Le pregunta una mujer de unos sesenta años con el pelo canoso recogido hacia atrás. Miraba preocupada su rostro y el bulto en sus brazos. "¿Necesitas algo?".

Aturdida sacude su cabeza y le sonríe solo un poco a la señora. "No, gracias" Responde con la voz entrecortada.

La mujer aun sigue delante de ella y en su rostro de pronto se dibuja una mueca de ternura. Le toma un cabello y lo acomoda detrás su oreja. "Sabes, sea lo que sea no llores" Va hablando seriamente. "El que sea no se merece tus lagrimas".

Ella la mira confundida, pero vuelve su vista al suelo.

- No te puedo decir cómo te sientes, debe ser horrible, pero debes ser fuerte". Se levanta de la banca y le sonríe. "Créeme, ahora estas mal, pero con el paso del tiempo vas a ir mejorando hasta olvidarlo por completo". Vuelve a ponerse seria. "Pensaras que estoy loca porque no te conozco, pero en tus ojos puedo ver que te defraudaron, y de la peor manera. Esto no es tu culpa. No llores, no seas estúpida".

La señora abre su sombrilla para irse. "Nunca estarás sola. Ahora más que nada debes ser fuerte. Veras que dentro de unos años pensaras y te reirás al recordar este momento, luego la miraras y dirás "Valió la pena el sufrimiento". Tienes a alguien que siempre te va a querer y va a estar contigo, deberías sonreír" Le da una última mirada para luego salir caminando y perderse a los segundos.

Se queda mirando por donde la mujer se había ido. Ella tenía razón. Siempre le iba doler, era obvio, pero no podía tirarse a morir. Ahora tenía algo que nadie jamás le iba a quitar. Siempre seria su prioridad por delante de quien sea y lo que sea.

Baja su mirada al bultito rosa en sus brazos e inconscientemente sonríe. Todo se borra de su mente cuando abre la manta y unos ojitos grises llenos de inocencia la miran tristes.

- Tú nunca me vas a dejar, ¿Verdad? – Solloza.

La abraza fuerte contra su pecho, temiendo que al mínimo movimiento ella pudiera irse. Pero no, nadie se la quitaría, ella sería su rayito de esperanza, la cosa por la que daría hasta su vida sin pensarlo dos veces.

- Juntas saldremos de esto pequeña, ya verás que así va a hacer.

Aunque el dolor y el sufrimiento la asfixiaran, tendría que reunir todas sus fuerzas para seguir adelante, por ella y por su hija.

Su pequeña Danielle.

Capitulo 2

Los patines zumbaban contra el hielo cada vez que aumentaba la velocidad. El sudor me corría por la frente a pesar del frio que había. Flexiones mis rodillas para impulsarme y saltar. Hice un giro rápidamente y caí con gracia determinada al dibujar un ocho con los pies.

Me senté en las bancas para tomar un poco de agua. ¡Uf! Estaba realmente cansada. Limpie el sudor de mi frente con la manga de la chaqueta. Unos de los otros chicos del grupo giraban majestuosamente en el aire, casi con elegancia, y caían en sus talones como la cosa más fácil del mundo.

Debía esforzarme más si quería hacer eso. Mi profesor me decía que dentro de unas cuantas semanas estaría dando giros y piruetas arriba de las rampas, pero que para eso debía hasta soñar que lo hacía.

Mire un rato más a los chicos y me levante a seguir practicando. La música de los audífonos empezó a sonar en mis oídos y me empecé a deslizar por toda la pista al ritmo de la canción. _Fireflies_ de_ Owl City_, mi favorita.

Mi baile iba combinado con piruetas y saltos.

Desde que era pequeña me ha fascinado el patinaje. Me quedaba embobada viendo a las chicas de la tele bailar y correr por la pista con elegancia, con esos hermosos trajes brillantes y patines de cinta.

No fue hasta los 5 que le pide a mi madre que me inscribiera para tomar clases, y desde entonces se ha vuelto mi pasión.

Hace unas semanas llego un instructor de Londres, y escogió a 5 personas para ir allí a competir para las nacionales en América. Chelsea, Agustín, Miranda, Joshua y yo fuimos los elegidos, pero por desgracia solo podía ir uno, así que regresaría dentro de una semana para decidir.

Ahora técnicamente vivía en el centro. Solo me faltaba traer mi ropa, dormir, comer y estudiar allí.

. – ¡Danielle! ¡Ven acá! –Grita mi George, mi profesor.

Me acerco cantando hacia él. Llego y se agacha hasta mi altura.

. – Danielle, creo que ya deberías irte – Habla con su voz profunda de presentador – Mira la hora que es, ya todos se están yendo – Señala la puerta.

Me doy vuelta y veo a los chicos que se arremolinan a la puerta alzando la mano para que los vean sus padres o intentando para un taxi. Me vuelvo hacia George con mí mirada más encantadora.

. – ¿No puedo quedarme un rato más?

Suspira y niega.

. – No Dan, me temo que no, debes irte a casa – Se levanta – Te veré mañana.

Asiento resignada y me acerco a la banca a quitarme mis patines. Guardo todo en la mochila y me calzo mis botas negras.

Miro mi reloj y ¡Dios mío! ¡Son las nueve! Salgo apresurada hacia la puerta y me paro esperando que baje la multitud. Me despido sonriendo con la mano de mis amigos.

. – Adiós Danielle – Se despide Rebecca montándose en el coche de su padre. - ¿Te llevo a tu casa?

. – No, no te preocupes, gracias de todas formas. Adiós.

Me sonríe – Bueno, será en otra ocasión – Entra al auto y cierra la puerta – ¡Hola de nuevo papá! – Alcanzo a escuchar antes de que el coche se ponga en marcha.

La calle está sola. No hay peatones, pero de aquí se puede oír el murmullo de la gran manzana. El cielo esta morado. Pronto va a llover, si no me apuro el agua me va a caer encima.

Cuando me voy a mover ya es muy tarde.

El agua ha empezado a caer en pequeñas gotas suaves y al segundo se ha convertido en el diluvio.

Salgo caminando rápido hacia la otra calle sosteniéndome la capucha con una mano. Llego y sigo caminando o mejor dicho corriendo hasta que llego al techo del café de la señora Madeleine.

Me siento en el piso y se me sale una risilla. Miro la carretera y las luces de los majestuosos edificios. Nueva York era más hermosa de noche. El bullicio de la gente hacía parecer días de navidad.

Alzo mi trasero del frio cemento y atravieso la calle. Mientras voy caminando veo las vidrieras de las tiendas y mi vista para en una joyería. En sus estantes encima de una acolchada almohadita, descansaba el más exquisito de los colgantes.

Una fina cadena de oro, con diminutas estrellas brillantes a los lados dando un efecto suave y delicado. Al final estaba un pequeño dije de corazón igual de brillantes que las estrellas de la cadena, con una franja roja en una esquina del comienzo. El collar de vueltas en su almohada.

Me acerco mas a la vitrina entusiasmada por ver las letras grabadas en el corazón.

Me alejo casi al instante al verlas.

En letras fluidas con estrellitas y colores recita "_La consentida de papa". _

Sacudo mi cabeza y sigo caminando. De todas formas no era tan bonito.

En lo que resta de camino, me niego a volver a mirar las vitrinas de las tiendas y me limito a ver el piso. Al llegar a mi casa las luces del porche están apagadas al igual que las del recibidor.

Me dirijo arrastrando los pies hasta el salón con un vaso de leche fría y galletas. Me hundo en el sofá hasta que mi cabeza queda en el respaldar con los pies en la mesita y cierro mis ojos. Que día.

Sentía como si un tanque me hubiera pasado por encima. Los músculos de los brazos me dolían y la planta del pie cuando la apoyaba sentía unos horribles punzasos.

Mi médico, el Sr. Manuel, había recomendado dejar de practicar patinaje por un buen tiempo, pero estaba loco. No podía dejar de entrenar ¡Es la oportunidad de mi vida!

Me llevo las inmensas pastillas a la boca y bebo un gran trago de leche para pasarlas. Mi vista recorre toda la habitación reparando en la chimenea, que se encuentra colmada de fotos perfectamente ordenadas, todas por años. Mis años.

La primera puesta en un gran marco de madera, ribeteado con barniz y relieves de corazones, era de hace 13 años, el día en que nací. Nos la había tomado una amable enfermera de la clínica llamada Miriam, en la foto salía mi madre sonriendo desde la cama y yo en sus brazos envuelta en una manta rosa.

La que le seguía, fue el día de mi primer cumpleaños. Con un gran gorro y el cabello desordenado, mi persona apagaba las velas de una torta en forma de castillo. A mi lado mi madre que me sostenía y al otro mi tía Gabriela.

La tercera, mi primer intento por andar en bicicleta. Cuarta, mi mama y yo cubiertas de harina tratando de hacer un pastel cuando tenía 5 años. La de mi graduación y otra infinidad de fotos.

La última la habíamos puesto hace 3 meses. En ella estábamos, mi tía, mi madre, abuela, Mauricio, Angeline, toda mi familia el día de año nuevo.

Mis fotos estaban incompletas. No era un cuadro familiar del todo.

Quiero decir, faltaba alguien. Las fotos de Angie estaban completitas. Mama, hermano, sobrinos, abuelos… Papa.

Era lo que a las mías les faltaba.

Yo tenía un padre, solo que él no estaba preparado para ser uno.

La misma historia de siempre. La novia se embaraza, a él le entra el pánico, no puede con la responsabilidad y ¡Puf! Desaparece. Un acto de magia.

Mi madre me lo dijo desde que era pequeñita. No había nada que a él le impidiera venir a Nueva York a verme. "Un día va a venir" Las palabras que creía de la boca de mama, pero si no vino en 13 años ¿Por qué lo va a hacer ahora? Una pérdida de tiempo total.

Aunque a veces luchaba porque no sucediera, el deseo de conocerle era fuerte, algo que no podía detener. Una vez cuando tenía unos 7 años, prepare una mochila con ropa y comida para encontrarlo, pero buscar en el jardín de tu casa no es muy factible. Eran cosas de niños. Ya yo no era una niña y no pensaba cosas de niñas. Las cosas que me proponía eran serias.

Tenía una lista.

La escondía debajo de mi cama. _**Cosas que hacer antes de morir**_. La segunda era conocerlo. De primer lugar aun no había ninguna.

Los días del padre me las empañaban para no asistir al colegio. Cuando hacían obras llegaba diciéndole a mi madre que me dieron el papel de árbol o roca. Cada año inventaba un ridículo papel distinto. Que si roca, flor, árbol, rama etc. Puras cosas sin importancia.

Pero ella siempre se daba cuenta de que faltaba. Yo lo hacía para no herir sus sentimientos, no quería que sintiera culpa de nada.

Angeline Wood mi mejor amiga, era de las pocas personas que me comprendía. Su padre Miguel Ángel Wood, trabajaba las 24 horas del día, de los 365 días del año, el trabajaba 367.

Al menos ella sabía su nombre, en cambio yo no sabía nada. Ni siquiera su nombre. Nunca me había escrito, jamás me ha llamado, y hasta creo que ni siquiera me recuerda.

¿Danielle? ¿Qué Danielle? Ah! La hija que tuve con Sofía Rojas hace 13 años, ni la recordaba.

Eran esas algunas cosas que no entendía. Se supone que un hijo es algo sagrado, una bendición, el honor más grande del mundo. Pero ellos los tienen y los olvidan como si fuera una telenovela pasada de moda. ¡Qué increíble como manejan eso! El remordimiento parece que ni los toca. Como si jamás hubiera pasado. Y siguen con su vida normal. Dicen que tienen dos hijos cuando de verdad tienen tres.

Una parte de mi lo odiaba. Lo odiaba por haber sido un cobarde y no dar la cara, porque de eso estoy segura. Siguen su vida, pero cuando lo tienes en frente "No eras tú, soy yo" se derrumban cual edificio. Me había perdido momentos de mi vida importantísimos por su culpa… bueno, no perdidos del todo, pero si arruinados.

Y otra parte lo quería. ¡Ja! Querer a alguien que ni conoces es algo estúpido, pero me dio la vida, o parte de ella. Y su ausencia me afectaba, no mucho, pero me afectaba. En estos momentos o luego, si tuviera la oportunidad de viajar adonde sea que viva me le plantaría de frente y le diría "¡Hey! ¡Soy yo! Danielle Brandon, tu hija. Si como escuchaste, tu hija y he venido a decirte…" Tal vez no tengo muy claro lo que le diría.

Luego de tiempo de investigación por la familia de mamá, llegue a la conclusión de que no me parecía a él, solo los ojos y el cabello color caoba.

Lo más cercano a un padre que tenía era Mauricio, Morise de cariño. Él era el chofer de mi tía Gabriela y quien ayudo a mi madre a cuidarme cuando era un bebe. Algo así como una nana, solo que hombre… Un nano.

Estaba siendo ridícula al recordarlo. Seguramente él ni siquiera recordaba a mi madre, y yo aquí dándome contra las paredes por él.

Escuche la puerta abrirse un rato después, me hubiera levantado a mirar, pero para eso ya yo estaba llegando al quinto sueño.

Me desperté a media noche o a media madrugada, agitada y jadeando. Había sido un sueño tan real.

Tratando de mirar en la penumbra la cortina de la ventana se agito con el viento dejando entrar un poco de luz nocturna, entonces me di cuenta que estaba en mi habitación. Gabriela me debió haber traído en algún momento cuando estaba dormida.

Encendí mi lámpara y sostuve mí cara con mis dos manos. Hoy no iba a poder dormir. El sueño se esfumo.

Llego arrastrando los pies hasta la cocina, y me trague una pastilla para el sueño de sopetón. Esperaba que eso me ayudara a dormir.

Cuando llegue a mi cuarto otra vez, no me apetecía ver televisión ni cerrar los ojos a esperar caer grogui de nuevo.

Al final me recuesto en la cama con mi vieja colección de Madeleine Wickman en mi regazo. Tomo un libro al azar y empiezo a ojearlo sin preocuparme por leer el titulo.

. – Danielle, despierta – Oigo una voz que me llama a lo lejos.

Me remuevo inconsciente.

. – Danielle, arriba – La puerta se cierra, pero a los segundos vuelve a abrirse. Siento como si jalaran un poco mi edredón, y luego un poco más, y mas, y más, hasta que quedo destapada por completo. Encojo mis piernas desnudas en un intento de darles calor.

. – ¿Qué? – Me limpio con la mano las lagañas de los ojos. Entre mis pegadas pestañas puedo ver a mi tía llevándose mi ropa sucia.

. – Párate, te quedas con Angeline hoy – Grita desde la sala.

Al segundo ya estaba de pie.

Camino despacio a la cocina y el olor a huevos revueltos y tocino invade mi nariz.

. – Buenos días Dandi – Saluda Gabriela.

. – Hola, ¿Tú hiciste esto? – Señalo la comida con mi dedo.

. – Raro, pero cierto.

. – Exactamente.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio mirando la comida.

. – Me voy a bañar – Aviso saliendo del cuarto.

Me meto a la ducha y a la hora salgo con un toalla en la cabeza. Abro mi armario y me quedo admirando la cantidad de ropa que tengo. Los zapatos acomodados por color, mis blusas cada una por ocasiones, pantalones y faldas en otra esquina junto con mis chaquetas. Pero lo que más me gustaba de mi armario era la colección infinita de abrigos que había adentro. Todos con su propio sitio. Cortos, largos, amarrados a la cintura, con botones, sin botones, todo lo que yo podría soñar.

Con todas esas obras de arte se podría alimentar a una familia americana por 5 meses o puede que más.

Me decido por una falda gris plisada por arriba de mis rodillas, una camiseta gris con un lazo en el cuello manga corta, medias hasta la rodilla, zapatillas a juego y mi fabuloso abrigo de Ralph Lauren color crema.

Dejo mi cabello suelto y me coloco un cintillo brillante de color blanco.

Me veo en el espejo para dar los últimos toques y ¡Listo! E sido transformada.

. – ¿Como me veo? – Pregunto a Gabriela posando en la puerta.

. – Bien – Contesta mirando su celular.

. – Gracias – Volteo los ojos y me voy al sofá.

Una llamada le entra y yo aprovecho de revisar el correo.

Espero con paciencia a que Gabriela termine y me quedo mirando la puerta. A los segundos la escucho gritarme.

. – Cambio de planes Dandi, te vas conmigo – Habla apresurada recogiendo su abrigo.

. – ¿Qué paso? ¿A dónde vamos? – Me levanto rápido.

Suspira

. – Vamos al hospital – Desaparece por la puerta.

No tenía que preguntar porque, la respuesta era obvia.

Mi madre.


	6. La historia parte 1

**Buenas, Buenas! He vuelto y con capitulo nuevo! Ya estoy mucho mejor, gracias a los mensajitos que me han dejado mis queridas lectoras. Tome todo el enojo y me desahogue en mi libro y ¡Voilea! Ha salido un ultramega fabuloso capitulo.**

**Tambien... ¡Perdon! Perdon, perdon, perdon, mil y un veces perdón. Aunque se que eso no justifica nada. Ya que si me abri esta pagina fue para responsabilisarme por todas las historias que subiria. Lo siento chicas. Pero las voy a recompensar y les pondre dos capitulos seguidos, uno hoy y otro mañana.  
><strong>

**Ya saben que si quieren charlar un rato denle me gusta a mi pagina en facebook que esta en mi perfil. Seria muy bueno deshagorme un rato. =)  
><strong>

**¡Bueno no las retengo mas! Aqui va el episodio 4 de On Problem In Vegas, luego de años sin ponerlo.**

Bella esperaba con sus ojos chocolates bien abiertos. Miraba a Edward perspicaz esperando que continuara. Desde que habia dicho su nombre se habia quedado en silencio, sin mover un solo musculo, casi como una estatua. Si no fuera por el movimiento de su repiración hubiera jurado que estaba en estado de shock.

Los minutos pasaron y seguia igual. Sin decir ni una sola palabra, con la mirada perdida en el edredon de la lujosa cama buscando formas en las arrugas.

Isabella no aguanto las ganas y toco levemente su hombro para que reaccionara.

- ¿Estas vivo? - Pregunto. Edward volvio su mirada aturdido y sacudio la cabeza.

- ¿En que quedamos? - Hablo mientras parpadeaba desorientado.

- En que tenias una novia llamada Tania - Respondio cansinamente - Luego te quedaste como en otra dimensión ¿Es que sufres de retraso mental o que?

Se quedo mirandola.

- ¡Vamos! ¿Otra vez?

Suspiro.

- Sigamos - Murmuro.

- Alabado sea - Edward la miro mal - Bueno, me callo.

- Ujum, Ujum - sono la garganta - ... Mi exnovia, como te venia diciendo, se llamaba Tania Denalie. Era modelo - sonrio sin querer - Una mujer hermosisima, de cabello color caramelo, piel blanca y ojos como dos zafiros, ademas de un cuerpo escultural y una gran personalidad. La conocí en un bar de la ciudad, fui con mis mejores amigos, Emmet y Jasper. Era sabado y celebrabamos mi cumpleaños. Nos sentamos en una mesa apartada y pedimos unos cockteles. Recuerdo que la musica era bien fuerte, ellos ya se habian ido a bailar con unas chicas. Yo me acerque a la barra a pedir otro vaso y la vi.

Estaba sentada al otro lado de la mesa. Tenia un hermoso vestido negro ceñido y el cabello suelto natural por su espalda. Me le acerque para platicar, al principio fue incomodo, pero luego estabamos hablamos de si Lady Gaga estaba copiando a Madonna.

Edward rio.

- Al final ella se tuvo que ir, pero me dejo su número telefonico para que nos volvieramos a ver - El recuerdo se repetio en la mente de Edward - A otro dia la llame y quedamos para vernos en un Starbucks de la ciudad. Ese dia la pasamos fenomenal. Hubo cafe, donas, golosinas, palomitas, al final fuimos a su casa a ver una pelicula. Luego me fui a casa, pero volvimos a quedar para vernos.

Asi fue por mas o menos 8 meses. Luego nos hicimos novios. Ella era la chica perfecta, ninguna en el mundo podria al menos llegarle a los talones a Tania.

No sabia porque, pero Isabella sintio que el corazón se le oprimia.

- Viviamos como en una burbuja. Reiamos, hablamos de todo, nos divertiamos. Teniamos la relación perfecta... Hasta que yo lo cague todo.

- Como que lo cagaste todo?

- Pues. Luego de un año de novios, nos fuimos a vivir juntos en un departamento de Los Angeles, yo trabajaba de vendedor en una automototriz, ganaba poco, pero lo suficiente para vivir comodamente. A tania nunca le gusto mi empleo, decia que nunca podriamos vivir de eso, pero yo la ignoraba y segui trabajando. Creo que el unico defecto de Tania era ser muy exigente y avariciosa. Siempre queria mas. ¡Hasta llegue a pedir doble turno para pagar sus "pequeños" caprichos! Era lo que mas me molestaba de ella. Siempre me decia que era un tacaño por no pagar la ropa de $1.500 dolares que pedia cada semana, aparte de no poder comprarle un coche ultimo modelo, un yate, collares de diamantes, entre otras tonterias. Pero yo estaba enamorado, y no le prestaba atención. Seguia como un imbecil atras de ella. Haciendo lo que queria como si fuera su Chihuahua. Estoy seguro que el perro tenia mas libertad que yo.

Todo se lo deje pasar, absolutamente todo. Mi hermana siempre me replicaba que habia un limite, pero para mi no existia y Tania aprovecho de eso. Un dia me ascendieron en el trabajo a supervisor. Mi sueldo subio junto con los gastos de ella asi que no era mucha la diferencia. Seguiamos en lo mismo y en lo mismo, y en lo mismo. Hasta que yo me harte y explote. Ella prometio bajar sus compras y ser mas considerada conmigo respecto a los gastos, yo como imbecil enamorado me deje llevar por sus encantos y cai nuevamente rendido a sus pies.

Los meses pasaron y ella como prometio, bajo sus gastos dandome un respiro. Pero de pronto la vida en los Angeles se nos volvio un poco monotoma y aburrida. Yo ya habia pensado en mudarnos y estaba ahorrando para comprar una casa en las afueras de Londres. Cuando se lo comente salto en una pata y comenzo a chillar. Al principio pense que se habia dado con algo o que se habia ahogado con un canape.

Bella estaba callada viendo todo. Observaba con mucha concentración lo que Edward decia y no se perdia de las muecas nvoluntarias en su rostro o los pequeños y silenciosos suspiros que soltaba cuando hablaba de Tania. El aun la amaba.

- Unas semanas luego de que nos mudamos, me contrataron en Starbucks de supervisor. Casi todo el trabajo me lo traia a casa, entonces pasaba mas tiempo con Tania. Una de mis mejores amigas habia dado a luz una hermosa bebita en ese entonces. Me invito a que pasara a verlas y que conociera a su esposo. A mi me encanto la idea y se lo comente a Tania. Lo que obtuve de respuesta fue "Espero que no vayas a darle un regalo de 1000 dolares" Me deconcerto por completo, pero lo ignore y sali a comprarle un presente a la pequeña. Encontre un precioso collarcito de flor de plata y me parecio estupendo. Aunque a Tania no mucho.

Hube podido quedar sordo por el chillido que pego. Se puso en plan de que "En eso si gastas" "Ni siquiera es tu hija" "Ni a mi me has dado algo asi" etc.

Cuando fuimos a ver a Angeles, Tania se mostro plastica y pretenciosa. Yo por mi parte quede absorbido por esa princesita. Desde que llegamos la tuve en mis brazos hasta que nos fuimos, en cambio Tania ni siquiera se quizo acercar a verla.

Conocimos a Peter, el esposo de mi amiga Annie. Era un persona increible, muy bien parecido. La nena se parecia mucho a el, habia sacado su piel blanca, cabello rubio y los ojos marrones. Tambien dos tiernos hoyuelitos en cada una de sus mejillitas sonrosadas.

Tambien conocimos a Louis, un conocido fotografo de Peter que estaba de visita por la ciudad. Un muchacho muy guapo. De piel morena, cabello negro rizado y ojos grises. Estuvo toda la noche mirando a Tania de pies a cabezas, lo que me molesto un poco. No me gustaba su mirada, era como si la estuviera examinando para venderla o algo asi.

Al irnos nos despedimos y el le entrego una tarjeta junto a algo que le susurro en el oido. Yo no pude esperar a llegar al coche para preguntarle que habia sido eso...

**¡Hasta aqui muñecas! En donde vivo son las 11 de la noche y mi mama me martilla el oido. Mañana tengo clases y se que me va a costar levantarme, pero vale la pena.**

**Espero les guste y gracias a las nuevas lectoras. ¡Bienvenidas! Ya saben que lo que no les guste o les guste o quieran hablar de lo que sea, denle me gusta a mi pagina que esta en mi perfil y no se olviden de los ¡REVIEWS! Son muy importantes para mi inspiracíón.  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**No puedo venir y pedirles disculpas luego de casi un año de haberme perdido. Pense en abandonarla y lo hice. Pero la leí y la voy a seguir hasta el final. Ahora si es un echo. Tengo otros capitulos y se los subire esta semana cuando tenga un tiempito libre. No me acribillen, de verdad. **

**Espero que les guste.**

Le pregunte y respondió con nerviosismo. En ese momento no le preste atención y creí en las mentiras que me decía. Supongo que estaba enamorado

Idiotizado – Corrigió Bella. La volvió a mirar de mal modo – Vale, lo siento, pero es verdad.

Suspiro y negó – No, tienes razón. Estaba tan ciego que no veía la víbora que era Tania. Era tan malvada y aun así no lo veía. Seguramente planeaba matarme en la noche y yo ni…

¡Ya! – Chillo impaciente – Ya sabemos que Tania era una perra, sigue contando – Se acomodo mejor entre los cojines y puso los pies en el regazo de él.

Bueno, luego de eso ella siguió saliendo con él. Su carrera de modelo iba comenzando. Peter la estaba ayudando. Ella pasaba horas hablando sobre las maravillas que él hacía. Empezó a hacer pequeños desfiles y luego fueron eventos más grandes. A mí me ascendieron en la empresa y ganaba más dinero. Pero cada que mi sueldo aumentaba los gastos de ella también. Ahora eran abrigos de mil dólares, zapatos de 700 dólares para arriba. Un día tuve que maniobrarlas para pagar unos aretes de 2500 dólares. Ella empezó a cambiar. No era la misma de antes.

¿Cambiar, como? – Pregunto confundida.

No lo sé, se volvió más frívola y mucho más altanera. Pretenciosa. Un día nos dejamos de hablar por dos meses porque le pedí que dejara de gastar tanto. Se defendió diciendo que yo no entendía su carrera, y que no la apoyaba y bla, bla, bla. Yo de idiota le creí y organice toda una velada para pedirle perdón.

¿Y te perdono? – Enarco una ceja sarcástica.

Sí, eso fue lo más raro. Llego de un viaje a Paris en donde firmo unos contratos con una agencia en la que iba a modelar con _Victoria Secret's. _Me beso y pasamos toda la noche celebrando – La miro con una sonrisa burlona y una ceja alzada – No debo explicarte de que forma, ¿Cierto?

No, gracias, estoy bien así – El soltó una carcajada y una extraña sensación invadió su cuerpo. _Concéntrate, Isabella, _se reprendió mentalmente.

Antes de eso habíamos discutido también por unas pastillas adelgazantes que ella estaba tomando. Las encontré en su ropa y cuando las eche por el inodoro se puso histérica. Se puso a gritar como una psicópata. Me dio miedo, pensé que estaba loca – Se estremeció al recordar lo que Tania le había dicho. "_Mi cuerpo es lo más importante ahora, Edward. Que te quede claro. Sin él no soy nadie. Y voy a hacer todo lo posible y soy capaz de hacer todo, porque sea perfecto como está ahora"_. Tal vez si hubiera comprendido la gravedad de sus palabras ahora no estuviera lamentándose – Unas semanas después, luego de que nos reconciliáramos, ella empezó a tener nauseas y mareos. Yo empezaba a sospechar hasta que se desmayo en plena sala. En el hospital nos confirmaron que estaba embarazada – Sonrió con nostalgia – Era el día más feliz de mi vida sin duda alguna.

¿Y qué paso? - Bella supo que ahí se desencadenaba la historia.

Pues, Tania no estaba feliz con la noticia. Ella fingía estar contenta, pero sabía que no era así. Ella asimilaba la llegada del bebe diciendo adiós a su cuerpo fabuloso. En cambio yo estaba saltando de alegría. En mi trabajo me volvieron a ascender y ahora teníamos muchísimo dinero. Tania había dejado de gastar y empecé a comprar un montón de cosas para el niño. La cuna, el moisés, ropa para el invierno, peluches, muebles, y todo eso. Mi temor era la reacción de Tania al saber la reacción de la agencia.

Su barriguita comenzaba a abultarse y ella se encargaba de que nadie lo notara. No dejaba que tocara ni nada. Me toco aprovechar cuando dormía para hablar con el bebe.

Las semanas pasaban y Tania alcanzo los tres meses (N/A: No se a que gestación se puede hacer lo que viene a continuación, así que imaginemos que es a los tres meses)ya habíamos enviado la carta a Victoria Secret's y ellos se habían comunicado con ella. Recuerdo cuando ellos le dijeron que ya no podía participar.

_Flash Back_

_Estaba en la cocina preparándome un sándwich y escuche unos gritos en la sala. Era Tania. _

_¡Es toda tu culpa! ¡Tuya, solamente! – Gritaba señalando su vientre - ¿¡Porque demonios tuviste que aparecer ahora!? ¿Por qué?_

_¡Tania! ¿Qué sucede? – Murmure al ver el estado en que estaba. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas y reflejaban tristeza y furia._

_Sucede que la agencia me cancelo por estar embarazada. No puedo modelar lencería con una barriga de tres meses – Sollozo con rabia mirando el teléfono._

_Shhh, no pasa nada, ellos se lo pierden – La atraje hacia mí, pero mi quito con brusquedad._

_¡Si, pasa! Todo es culpa de esta maldita cosa – Señalo su vientre – Si no fuera por ella, estaría preparando para viajar a Milán y modelar en las mejores pasarelas. _

_¿Estás escuchando lo que estás diciendo? _

_¡Sí! Maldita sea, ¡SI! Yo no quiero un hijo, nunca lo quise ni lo querré. Esto es un error._

_Estás loca – Afirme mirándola con los ojos abiertos de par en par_

_No, tú no entiendes. ¡ESTO ES CULPA DE ESTE MALDITO PARASITO! – Grito._

_¡Ya basta! ¡Le haces daño al bebe! – Grite tratando de que se callara._

_¿Y a mí que me importa? – La seguí hasta la habitación. Empezó a rebuscar en entre los cajones._

_¿Qué haces?_

_¡No lo sé! – Se dejo caer al suelo escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas – No lo sé, Edward – Sollozo. Vacile un poco antes de acercarme y tomarla en brazos. La arrope y acaricie su cabello hasta que se quedo dormida en mi regazo._

_Mamá, no lo dice apropósito – Susurre- No es tu culpa. Yo si te quiero, muchísimo. Papá siempre te va a querer, mamá solo está enojada – Acaricie al bebe tratando de pasarle todo mi amor por él._

_Suspire. Ni siquiera yo me creía lo que le decía. _

_Fin del flash back._

¿Cómo es capaz de decir eso de su bebe? – Pregunto incrédula mirando a Edward. Sin duda alguna esa mujer estaba loca. Por Dios, era su hijo, su bebe. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar que era un error? De verdad que no la comprendía. Ni a Edward. El hombre sí que estaba demente.

Paso una semana y Tania seguía igual – Murmuro con dolor – Odiaba al bebe, lo detestaba, y yo hacia todo lo posible porque ella lo quisiera. Compraba videos, peluches, fotos, pero nada servía. Un día salí a una reunión en la empresa y la deje sola en casa. Se veía extraña, como si esperar que me fuera para estar sola. Supuse en ese momento que como había pasado por mucha necesitaba un tiempo para aclarar sus cosas y sus metas. En fin, cosas de mujeres – Miro los pequeños dedos de Bella moviéndose – Tarde varias horas, tres exactamente. Pare a comprar una pizza y un chocolate inmenso para Tania y el bebe. Al llegar no la encontré en la sala, como siempre. Pensé que debería estar en la habitación descansando, el bebe la agotaba mucho… Hasta que entre al cuarto y vi que no estaba allí.

Edward, no tienes que… - Interrumpió Bella, tomándole la mano.

Entre al baño porque escuche ruido – Cerro los ojos – No sabía nada, la puerta estaba sin seguro. Seguro pensaban que llegaría más tarde – Sus ojos se abrieron y las hipnotizantes orbes verdes se le habían oscurecido – Entonces entre y la vi. Ella y su madre.

Edward, de verdad, no…

La miro fijo con dolor en su rostro.

Tania había abortado a nuestro hijo – Soltó y en ese momento Bella sintió que se le nublaba todo.

**PD: Se que les debo una explicación, creanme la tengo. Lamento todo, se que perdi lectoras. Pero primero terminare la novela y luego les dare mis excusas, creo que es lo minimo que puedo hacer.**

**Bienvenidas las chicas que vienen nuevas. Un beso. Y les pido 1212302949238535932583290122 3 disculpas. **


	8. Propuesta indecorosa (Pov Bella)

_Pov Bella_

Bella, Isabella, ¿Puedes oírme? – Sentía varias voces llamándome, aunque una más cerca que todas. Justo al lado de mi tímpano. No era la voz del vio, digo, Edward. Era más femenina.

Me moví con pereza y trate de abrir los ojos. ¿Y si son aliados de él? Los cerré con fuerza hasta que sentí una mano en mi pierna.

¡Hey! – Me senté de golpe y todo me dio vueltas. Tres mujeres estaban frente a mí mirándome de forma curiosa. ¿Y estas quiénes son? Una era rubia y guapa, la otra era un poco mayor de cabello color miel y la ultima, era pequeña de cabello color negro corto, con apariencia de duendecillo. Me fije que mi ropa ya no era la misma - ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Mi nombre es Alice – Se sento a mi lado con una sonrisa – Ellas son Rosalie – señalo a la rubia – y Esme.

¿Dónde estoy? – Suspire al encontrarme en la misma habitación. Tenía hambre. ¿Dónde estaría Edward? La puerta estaba entreabierta y se podían escuchar voces afuera. Alicia, Rosalinda y la otra, como sea que se llamase, tenían su mirada pendiente en todos mis movimientos. Resultaba incomodo.

No te muevas tanto, cariño, aun no desayunas nada – Me pidió cariñosamente, ¿Esme? Si, Esme. Sus ojos color verdes desbordaban amor… Me asusto – Rosalie, ve por el desayuno de Isabella.

¿Dónde está Edward? - Su rostro cambio a enfado y giro hacia la puerta.

¡Edward! – Llamo y en segundos, el sexy cobrizo apareció en la habitación. Sus ojos se iluminaron al verme y corrió a mi lado.

¡Bella! ¿Te encuentra bien? Mi padre ya te ha examinado. Se te subió la tensión, pero ahora estas mejor – Alice carraspeo – Ya debes haber conocido a mi madre y a mi hermana – Asentí – Bien, ¿Deseas algo?

Privacidad – susurre para mí – Quiero hablar un momento contigo, a solas – Recalque mirándolo.

¡Oh! Bueno, Bella, espero que te encuentres bien. Nos veremos luego en el aeropuerto – Se despidió y nos dejo a Edward y a mí, solos.

¿Aeropuerto? ¿Escuche bien? - ¿Qué me paso? – Pregunte sentándome a la orilla de la cama. Edward se inclino frente a mí.

Luego de que te contara, te desmayaste. Tenías la tensión alta. Demasiadas emociones en poco tiempo – Murmuro levantando una ceja.

El recuerdo me llego como un rayo – Edward, yo. Lo siento… - Alzo la mano antes de que terminara.

Olvídalo. Quiero hablar contigo de una cosa – Su rostro se torno serio y se levanto

¿Qué?

Mi padre te reviso – La expresión de pánico en mi rostro fue un poema – No te preocupes, no estás embarazada. Al menos eso parece. Es imposible saberlo aún. Y de eso quería hablarte. Veras, Bella, soy un hombre muy ocupado, no tengo tiempo para buscar una esposa ni nada. Nuestro matrimonio fue como mi balsa en medio del océano. Mi padre lleva tiempo martillándome que debo conseguir una esposa y a su vez, un heredero, sentar cabeza, ¿Me entiendes?

Edward, ve al grano – Me hartaban sus rodeos.

Isabella, quiero que tengas un hijo conmigo – Soltó.

Por un momento sentí que me volvería a desmayar.

¿Qué? – Exclame sin poder creerlo. Me levante, tratando de ponerme a su altura, aunque era inútil.

Lo que has oído – Su rostro estaba calmado y no mostraba ningún signo de que estuviera bromeando.

Te has vuelto loco – No solo loco, demente. Apenas y me sabía su nombre. – Ni siquiera te conozco.

Pero yo si a ti - ¿Qué? Pude ver mi confusión reflejada en sus ojos. Camino hasta la ventana y tomo una tostada de la bandeja. – Me tome la libertad de investigarte. No fue muy difícil. Se muchas cosas sobre ti.

¿Qué cosas?

Cosas, la mayoría muy importantes. Me limite a memorizar lo básico. Tu edad, nombre completo, ciudad natal, estado civil, entre otras cosas. Debo decir que me impresiono que tuvieras 23, yo te imaginaba de 18. No te ves muy grande – Tomó una servilleta para limpiarse las manos – También se que tienes un gato llamado, Louis.

Gordo Louis (**N/A: Plagie el nombre, lo sé. Es que me gusto. Bueno, no interrumpo más) **– Corregí - ¿Cómo averiguaste todo eso?

Contactos, mi pequeña Bella – _Mi pequeña, Bella_. Sentí un revoltijo en el estomago, como cuando una se enam… No, debe ser solo diarrea – También se que te viniste sola a Las Vegas por una beca en la universidad. Que te quedaron varias materias y te la quitaron, y ahora no puedes costearla. Además de que no puedes volver a casa porque decepcionarías a tu abuela, y a tus padres – Se acerco a mi – Y que fuiste a ese bar a tratar de olvidar un rato los problemas en el alcohol – Acaricio mi mejilla.

Sabía a donde quería llegar. Di un paso atrás alejándome de su toque – No voy a aceptar – Respondí orgullosa. Sus ojos se tornaron oscuros.

¿Y dime que puedes perder? De todas formas si estas embarazada no voy a dejar que abortes, Isabella. Igual tendrías al niño.

¡Yo jamás abortaría! – Grite con rabia. El creía que yo era como Tania.

No te pido que te quedes conmigo, claro que eres libre de irte. Si tienes un hijo mío, eso no te obliga a estar amarrada. Te ayudare con la manutención, nos turnaremos los días para verle. El tendrá todas las comodidades del mundo. Piénsalo.

¡No! – Repuse – Si quieres un hijo, vete y tenlo con alguna mujerzuela. Yo no soy así. Y si es así que estoy embarazada, no voy a tener a mi bebe por un trato.

¡No es un trato, mujer! Piensa. Solamente quiero que el niño tenga mi apellido, y sea mío. Punto. Y si no estás embarazada, podemos arreglarlo – Ronroneo con una sonrisa burlona.

¡Eres un sucio! – Como podía estar pensando en esas cosas, ahora – No aceptare. Es mi última palabra.

Pensé que eras menos egoísta, pero si así los quieres – Se dio la vuelta para irse.

¿A qué te refieres con egoísta? – Pregunte enojada. Se volteo y sonrió un poco.

Eres un poco lenta. Me refiero a que solo piensas en ti y no en las personas que amas. Solamente importa tu decisión.

Habla claro.

¿Qué sentirá tu abuela, Bella? Tu querida abuelita, Noah. Se supone que debías venir a buscar un cupo en la universidad, deberías estar estudiando derecho en estos momentos como se lo has hecho creer durante un mes, ¿Cómo se sentirá al saber que su única nieta le ha mentido todo este tiempo? – Pregunto con una suave voz de lastima fingida, pero no podía evitar sentir latigazos de culpabilidad en mi cabeza. Mi pobre abuelita. – Le caería mal, bastante, a su enfermedad del corazón. Ella espera que tú seas una maravillosa abogada más que nada en el mundo, Bella. Que mala eres al decepcionarla y jugar con sus sentimientos de esa forma.

Yo no he jugado con sus sentimientos – Desmentí parpadeando para despejar las lagrimas.

¿Entonces porque no dijiste la verdad de una vez? Ella hasta te mando los ahorros de toda su vida para que tú pudieras comprar un departamento y no te tuvieras que quedar en el campus, ¿Y qué haces? Te vas a las vegas, te emborrachas, y te casas con un hermoso y guapo hombre desconocido, que te ofreció la oportunidad de tu vida y la desechaste.

Baje la cabeza sintiéndome una basura.

Pero bueno, no puedo hacer más nada. Te llevare al aeropuerto en la mañana para que te vayas a tu casa, luego arreglamos lo del divorcio – Camino hasta la puerta lentamente.

Que se fuera con todo su dinero, no me importaba. Con mi abuela me arreglaría luego. Ella me amaba, y me perdonaría. Aunque destrozara su corazón como una berenjena. Y mi madre y mi padre se decepcionarían, aunque me hablarían luego de unos 2 años nada más…

Bella no lo hagas, no lo hagas…

¡Espera! – Me oí gritar. El volteo con una sonrisa en su rostro de victoria. Sin duda yo era la mujer más regalada en estos momentos. _Todo por mi __nonna__. _Me repetí – Acepto tu propuesta –.

Quise que la tierra me tragara en ese momento.

**Espero les allá gustado. He tratado de poner la novela lo más larga posible, pero me gana la inspiración.**

**Nota: Hay algunas palabras que no podrán entender, pues soy de Maracaibo, Venezuela, y aquí inventamos muchas palabras y dialectos raros como "Pásame el coso ese, que está arriba del coso, que tiene la cosita" Y sabemos de qué hablan. Jajajajaj. Así que no se las podre poner todas, por lo que les recomiendo que busquen en internet "Diccionario maracucho" para que lo lean y entiendan. Cuando sepan el significado, se orinaran de la risa. =D **

**¡Besos! Las amo. **


	9. Chapter 9 (Pequeño pov Edward)

_**Pov Edward **_

Bien, calma. Todo saldrá bien. Tome a Isabella por la cintura y la pegue a mí sonrientes. Trate de no maldecir al sentir su codo clavado en mi tercera costilla. Mi dolor la había hecho sonreír. Por un momento quise arrancarle la sonrisita de un beso… ¿Qué acabo de decir?

Si, mamá, estaremos bien – Repetí por quinta vez a mi madre en la entrada.

Estaremos bien, Esme – Tranquilizo Bella sin siquiera una sonrisa.

Ok, es que jamás me acostumbrare a saber que mi bebe ya se casó. Parece que fuera ayer cuando te tenía que obligar a bañarte – Bien, mamá, gracias por eso – Me enviaran muchas fotos, y me llamaran para saber que llegaron bien.

Es nuestra luna de miel, no podemos llamarte, mamá.

Lo sé, cariño – Sonrío y miro a Bella – Edward a veces puede ser un idiota, pero tiene buen corazón – Rosalie, Alice y Jasper empezaron a toser descontroladamente. Rodee los ojos y mire a Bella. Se notaba que estaba fastidiada de todo esto. De mi mamá, de mi, de mi casa, creo que hasta de respirar – Si te hace enojar, debes comprender que él es un poco tenso y… - Sonreí. Amaba cuando me adulaban. - … O si no, golpéalo - ¿Qué?

Estoy practicando eso – Correspondió Isabella.

Bueno, es hora de irnos – Le di un beso a mi madre en la mejilla y me despedí de todos – Volveremos en unas 2 semanas. Adiós – Cerré la puerta del auto y lo conduje hacia el aeropuerto.

Mire a Bella de reojo. Sus brazos estaban cruzados y su ceño fruncido. Miraba fijamente sus zapatillas rosadas con tristeza. Era muy hermosa. Su lindo cabello marrón estaba atado en una larga trenza y caía a un lado de su hombro. Nuestro sería sin duda muy lindo. Con mucha modestia, según decía mi madre, era lo que se decía lindo. Lo cual poco me importaba, pero sabía que con una chica guapa como Bella, hasta el hombre más horrendo del mundo tendría un hijo hermoso.

Me senté en el asiento confortable del jet con los ojos cerrados. Podía sentir a las aeromozas revoloteando de aquí para allá a mi lado mirando con curiosidad. No era común que una pareja de recién casados se sentara en diferentes asientos. Revise los contactos de mi celular y por orden alfabético fui borrando una a una los nombres de todas mis conquistas. Desde la A hasta la Z.

Ya había arreglado la inscripción en la universidad de Isabella. La empezaría en tres días.

Señorita, ¿podría llevarle una manta a mi esposa por favor? – Le pedí a la aeromoza suavemente, a lo que ella asintió.

Isabella había estado llorando en el auto. No lo había demostrado, pero soltaba lagrimas silenciosas mientras veía por la ventana.

Lamentaba todo esto, pero era lo único que podía hacer.

_Fin del Pov Edward. _

_Pov escritora (__**N/A: ¡Hola! Sé que estuvo cortito porque no tenía ganas en realidad de escribir un pov Edward, pero lo hice porque sentía en la molleja que lo querían, jajaja.)**_

Se daba vergüenza ella misma. Quería golpearse. No merecía ni siquiera llevar el apellido Swan.

"_Nunca tendría un bebe por conveniencia" _No quería recordarlo.

Observo una solitaria gota deslizándose por la ventana hasta llegar abajo y desaparecer, igual que sus lágrimas. Todo se veía gris a través del cristal. No sabía si era por la lluvia o por su estado de ánimo.

Llovía. Hasta el cielo había sentido su tristeza.

Dejo las maletas a la aeromoza y se acurruco en un asiento lo más lejos de él. Sollozaba bajito para que no la escucharan. Podía sentir como la miraba. Quería ir y arrancarle los ojos para que ya no lo hiciera.

Tomó sus audífonos y subió la canción al máximo volumen. Su canción favorita, siempre le subía el ánimo **(N/A: Esta es mi canción favorita. ¿Recuerdan mi libro? Pues, tiene un papel importantísimo en él. La amo y siempre logra contentarme cuando la oigo. Así que quise colocarla aquí)**

**Fireflies – Owl City**

_You would not believe your eyes  
>If ten million fireflies<br>Lit up the world as I fell asleep  
>Cause they fill the open air<br>And leave teardrops everywhere  
>You'd think me rude, but I<br>Would just stand and stare._

_I'd like to make myself believe  
>That planet Earth turns slowly.<br>It's hard to say that I'd  
>Rather stay awake when I'm asleep,<br>Cause everything is never as it seems._

Podía sentir como todo abandonaba su cuerpo y comenzaba a soñar con la canción.

_Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
>From ten thousand lightening bugs<br>As they tried to teach me how to dance.  
>A foxtrot above my head,<br>A sock-hop beneath my bed,  
>The disco ball is just hanging by a thread.<em>

_I'd like to make myself believe  
>That planet Earth turns slowly.<br>It's hard to say that I'd  
>Rather stay awake when I'm asleep,<br>Cause everything is never as it seems.  
><em>_(When I fall asleep.) _

Ahora todo lo veía más claro. Con ánimo se compuso en la silla y comenzó a susurrar la ultima parte.

_Leave my door open just a crack.  
>(Please take me away from here.)<br>Cause I feel like such an insomniac.  
>(Please take me away from here.)<br>Why do I tire of counting sheep?  
>(Please take me away from here.)<br>When I'm far too tired to fall asleep  
>To ten million fireflies.<br>I'm weird, cause I hate goodbyes  
>I got misty eyes as they said farewell.<br>But I'll know where several are  
>If my dreams get real bizarre<br>Cause I saved a few,  
>And I keep them in a jar.<em>

_I'd like to make myself believe  
>That planet Earth turns slowly.<br>It's hard to say that I'd  
>Rather stay awake when I'm asleep,<br>Cause everything is never as it seems.  
>(When I fall asleep.)<em>

_I'd like to make myself believe  
>That planet Earth turns slowly.<br>It's hard to say that I'd  
>Rather stay awake when I'm asleep<em>  
><em>Because my dreams are bursting at the seams<em>

Al carajo Edward. Ella haría lo que le diera la gana, casada o no casada, embarazada o no embarazada-

Señorita, aterrizamos – Una chica morena le sonrió delante de ella.

Gracias, ¿Ya bajo Edward? – Pregunto levantándose.

Si, acaba de hacerlo.

Sonrío con malicia – Gracias.

Si debía ser su esposa, ¿Pero quien dijo que debía ser una buena?

…

¿Qué te sucede? – Pregunto él mirándola como si estuviera loca.

Nada – Contesto sonriente. Su sonrisa era tan alegre que pasaba a ser aterradora - ¿Es esa tu casa?

Si – Sonrió con prepotencia - ¿Te gusta?

No, la imaginaba más grande.

¿Qué?

Aparca rápido, tengo hambre – Se miro las uñas con aburrimiento.

El la miro con rabia y estaciono el auto frente a la mansión.

Isabella rió al verlo cerrar la puerta. No sabía lo que le esperaba.

_Unas semana después…_

La universidad la iba a matar. Había ingresado tarde y para seguir en donde lo había dejado debía tomar como 800 cursos distintos. Llegaba todos los días a dormir y comer.

Edward ni le hablaba. Era de esperarse, luego de que le hubiera teñido el cabello temporalmente de azul, rayado su auto, machado sus trajes y accidentalmente derramado un vaso de jugo de tomate sobre unas redacciones importantes de su empresa.

El ya la hubiese matado, de no ser por su bebé… Si, estaba embarazada de un mes y medio. Los Cullen casi de orinaban cuando lo supieron. Ella estaba feliz y el violador también. La trataba dulcemente cuando no estaba enojado con ella.

El primer eco grama lo habían hecho juntos. Edward estuvo todo el tiempo preguntando sobre el niño y sobre ella. Cosa que le sorprendió.

Él le había obsequiado una tarjeta negra que, por cortesía, no podía rechazar. Cada vez que iba al centro comercial, compraba muchas cosas para su hija. Tenía la intuición de que iba a ser una nena.

Su madre casi se muere de una trombosis cuando se entero. Su abuela estaba feliz de que ella fuera a tener un hijo. Claro que había omitido que estaba casada. Ellas solo sabían que vivía con el papá del bebe, que era millonario y guapo. Ahí su madre si se había puesto contenta.

¿Qué haces? – Le pregunto al verlo llegar con unos papeles.

Nada – Respondió cortante y tomó un poco de café.

Total que ni me importaba – Siguió limándose las uñas tranquilamente. El cabello de Edward ahora era pelirrojo oscuro y estaba llegando a su color natural. Debería pintárselo más seguido para que se viera así de guapo. Estaba a punto de comerse el último nacho cuando tuvo que ir corriendo al baño y vomitar los que se había comido.

No tardó mucho para que sintiera las manos de Edward sosteniéndole el cabello. Rodo los ojos. Cuando vomitaba era que venía a hablarle.

¿Estás bien?

Si, gracias – Se lavo los dientes y trato de irse a su habitación.

Ven, te acompaño – La tomo de la cintura y la ayudo a subir las escaleras - ¿Te has tomado las pastillas que receto el doctor? Debes hacerlo al pie de la letra.

Lo sé. Déjame aquí, se irme sola a la cama – Se soltó de su agarre a lo que él la volvió a tomar en brazos - ¡Hey!

Te ibas a caer – Señalo con la mirada las mantas en el suelo que estuvo a punto de pisar. La dejo sobre la cama y se quedo un rato mirándola.

Ven, Edward – Palmeo un lugar a su lado para que él se acostara.

Gracias – Se arropo con las sabanas y miro el techo – Bella, lamento que te haya obligado a esto.

¿Qué?

Si, lo siento mucho. No quiero que nuestra hija sienta que sus padres se odian. Todo fue mi culpa, perdón – La miro y sus ojos verdes reflejaban sinceridad.

Disculpas aceptadas – Sonrío y sus mirada se conectaron.

Bella…

¿Sí?

Perdóname también por esto – Sin dejarla responder se abalanzo contra sus labios de forma suave y salvaje a la vez. Ella le correspondió también. El beso fue tomando calor, hasta que ambos terminaron demostrándose el amor que ninguno sabía que sentía por el otro.

**Mis amores bellos y sexys, hasta aquí llego el capitulo. Se los corte en la mejor parte, muajajaja. No se preocupen, va a seguir más buena. Pero son las 12:14am en mi país, y debo dormir. No le subo este capítulo el mismo día que lo hice, que es hoy, 14 de abril, porque hoy se me vence el internet y mañana hay elecciones aquí (Soy de Venezuela) Pero para que sepan que este capítulo ya estaba hecho. **

**¡Las amo! Gracias por todos sus comentarios lindos. Es lindo saber que hay personas que les gusta y aprecian lo que haces **

**Un besoooo gigante. Si les gusto el capitulo, dejen reviews.**

**¡Una cosa más! ¿Quién tiene twitter? Me abrí uno *O* Siganme y las sigo, pero envíenme por DM que son de fanfiction para saber. Es KathOrdonez. (Ese es mi nombre real, no se burlen) **

**En fin, ¿Ya es dije que la quiero? ¿Si? No importa, se los vuelvo a decir ¡LAS QUIERO! **

**¡Besos! **


	10. Chapter 10

Despertar en brazos de la persona que quieres es una sensación indescriptible.

Se removió un poco y él la apretó más. Quería dormir todo el día, pero debía ir a trabajar. No quería levantarse y dejarla.

Con cuidado tomo una almohada y la puso a uno de sus costados cuando se paró de la cama. Observo como ella dormía plácidamente envuelta en la gruesa manta mientras se vestía. Le compraría un obsequio al volver de la empresa, puesto que llevarla a cenar no era una opción por sus nauseas.

Adiós, Bella – Susurro dejando un beso en su mejilla antes de irse.

…

Sus parpados se abrieron con pereza. No le extraño la ausencia de Edward, era obvio que él ya se había ido.

Desde hace una semana de su encuentro de amor, las cosas iban de maravilla. SU relación era maravillosa. Ahora si parecían una pareja de casados.

¿Tienes hambre, pequeña? – Le pregunto con ternura a su pequeño bultito caminando hacia la cocina.

Tomo un par de tostadas, jugo de naranja y un tarro con fruta picada. Esta mañana no tenía apetito.

En la mesa de la sala había un folleto con unas atracciones en el zoológico y al lado unas llaves. Sonrió. Edward sabía que los sábados se aburría mucho.

Cuando estuvo enfundada en unos pantalones, una camiseta roja y un abrigo, salió pitando de la mansión.

…

Ese, quiero el marrón – Le señalo al chico, quien puso a la bola de pelos en una caja para bolas de pelos – Muchas gracias – Se despidió con todo el arsenal de cosas para la bola de pelos y subió al auto directo a casa.

Dejo todo en la sala y subió a la habitación principal. No estaba.

Bella, cariño – llamo sin obtener respuesta - ¿Bella? - ¿Dónde se habría metido? Eran las ocho de la noche. Sacó su teléfono y marco.

"_EL número que usted ha llamado, no se encuentra localizado, por favor intente más…"_

¿Dónde esta Bella?

Se sentó en el mueble admirando como la bola de pelos rompía el juguete que hace un rato le había acabado de comprar. Tenía que tener cuidado con esa cosa, ya había querido atacar el mueble y la alfombra. Sin contar que se había hecho pipí en la cocina.

Por lo general los cachorros llegan todos traumatizados, pero este carajo andaba como Pedro por su patío. Hasta se veía feliz de estar en otro lugar.

Lo empujo con el pie cuando se le comenzó a comer los zapatos que cargaba.

¿Hola? – La dulce voz de Bella lo hizo levantarse - ¡Edward! – Dejo las bolsas en el suelo y se le tiro encima.

El rió besándola - ¿Dónde estabas? – Le quito un mechón del rostro para ver bien sus ojos chocolates.

Fui al zoológico y luego a visitar a una amiga de la universidad. Se me hizo tarde comprando unas cosas hermosas para la bebe. Debes verlas, son precio… ¿Qué es eso? – Se alejo de él para observar al cachorro de pastor alemán café batiendo la cola.

Un obsequio – Sonrió viendo como se le iluminaba el rostro.

¿Me compraste un perro? – El era tan tierno. Se encogió de hombros mientras ella tomaba al perro.

Pasas mucho tiempo sola en la casa – Se sentó a su lado en el piso - ¿Qué nombre le pondrás?

Malteada – Acaricio el lomo suave y acolchado color marrón oscuro del animalito. Igual que la malteada de chocolate.

Luego de que Bella terminara de mostrarle a Edward las "cositas" que compró para la bebe, decidieron que era de dormir.

_3 meses después_

¡Te dije que era una niña! - Le dijo emocionada al llegar a su casa.

Luego de cuatro meses, su doctor había confirmado que esperaban una hermosa nena. A su Renesmee.

¿Viste como estaba despierta? Sus manitos se abrían y cerraban rápido – Comentó con ilusión viendo las fotos de su hija. Sin duda iba a ser hermosa como su mamá.

Si – Suspiro acurrucándose en su cama junto a él – Estoy tan feliz, Edward.

Yo igual – Poso una mano sobre el vientre abultado de ella sintiendo las pataditas de su princesa (**N/A: Ni idea de cuando los bebes patean, imaginemos que esta pateando) **Solo 4 meses más para tenerla junto a ellos.

Debemos comenzar a decorar su habitación – Bostezo Bella con los ojos cerrados – Y escoger el guardarropa.

Duerme, mi vida – Susurro arropándolos para que Bella cayera rendida segundos después.

…

¿Quién será? ¡Voy! – Se acerco a la puerta donde tocaban el timbre impacientemente – Hola, ¿Qué desea?

¿Quién eres? – Pregunto la rubia mirándola de arriba abajo - ¿Dónde está, Edward?

¿Quién eres tú? – Algo no le daba buena espina.

Mi nombre es Tania, Tania Denalie.

Los ojos se le abrieron de par en par.

¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – La voz aterciopelada y seductora de Edward se escuchaba rabiosa.

¿Es esta tu esposa? – La señalo mirando su vientre.

Te pregunte algo – Tomó delicadamente a Bella de la cintura y la puso a un costado de él.

Sus ojos azules se posaron falsamente tristes e hizo un puchero – Eddie, debemos hablar. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

No tengo nada que hablar contigo, ahora vete – Intento cerrar la puerta, pero Tania entro a la casa sin permiso – Fuera, Tania. Voy a llamar a la policía.

Tenemos que hablar, no has contestado mis llamadas – Se planto en medio de la habitación y miro a Bella de arriba abajo con desdén – Ahora veo por qué. ¿Tendrás un mocoso? Felicidades.

¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto con rabia Isabella. Edward la tomo por la cintura y la puso detrás de él nuevamente. Tania podía llegar a ser my peligrosa.

¿A ti quien te mando a hablar, perra? – Ladró dando un paso adelante.

¡Basta! ¡Ya basta Tania! – Grito con fuerza. ¿Qué hacía ella aquí?

Sus ojos azules mostraron temor por un momento.

Edward, han pasado muchísimas cosas. Debemos hablar, quiero que hablemos. Sé que he cometido errores…

¿Errores? Matar a alguien no es cometer un error – Susurro Bella.

No quiero hablar contigo, no hay nada que hablar – Sentenció Edward dispuesto a sacarla de su casa.

Sí, sí que hay. Por favor, Edward. Tengo un informe que dice que yo estaba mal psicológicamente. Debes creerme.

No tengo porque hacerlo.

Por favor – Suplicó ella Dando un paso adelante – Por favor, quiero hacer las cosas bien. Solo serán unos minutos. Cualquier día que tengas libre.

Ella empezó a derramar lagrimas de cocodrilo y el por un momento sintió ganas de, ¿Abrazarla? … ¿Qué?

Tania, vete por favor – Le pidió tratando de no mirarla a los ojos.

Bella observaba como Edward trataba de no mirarla. Su instinto se puso alerta…. No puede ser.

Como él se ponía nervioso, como ella lo miraba con interés (Obviamente sin amor), el brillo pequeño reflejado en los ojos de Edward.

Demonios. Sintió que sus ojos picaban mientras iba afuera a hablar con Tania.

La bebe pateo con fuerza y fue a sentarse.

Todo está bien, cariño. No pasa nada – Susurró con la voz entrecortada.

Si pasaba.

Edward aún la amaba, y era cuestión de tiempo para que volviera con ella.

Solo cuestión de tiempo.

**Esta corto, lo se. Es todo lo que he escrito hasta ahora. Se me ha ido mi muchosidad al escribir. Estoy escuchando mucha musica y parece resulltar la terpía. Pero bueno! Lo prometido es deuda. Aqui esta el capitulo, espero les guste, y ahora que estoy teniendo deficid de imaginación, dejen sus sugerencia en los reviews. Creanme ayudaran muchisimo. **

**Las que tenga twitter siganme Kathordonez. Cualquier cosa de mi libro o de la nove, pregunten por Dm y les respondere con gusto. **

**UN BESOTE A TODAS! LAS ADORO! **


End file.
